ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora the Keyblade Master
Sora the Keyblade Master and Friends '''Could Be a ABC Family 3-D Animated Series with the process of performance capture, with a smidge of the spark other Disney shows of the mid-late 80s to early 90s had. Joining Them with Sora and His Friends, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, some characters from the Raccoons, Johnny 5 and His Brothers, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & Thunder Rangers, and More. Show Plot "Toons" is the name of the main ficitional Disney beings who live happily in the world of Toontown. They live under the rule of the wise King Mickey and lovely Queen Minnie. The Toons have much of the same technology as contemporary humans of today. Main Characters * '''Sora: An Faithful Keyblade Master and is an Loyal Aid of King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Also He is Fighting Off Pete, The Weasels and Other Villains. * Donald Duck: The court wizard of Toon Castle, a loyal servant to King Mickey. Donald is a short-tempered, powerful magician who sometimes messes up his spells, but cares deeply for his friends. * Goofy: Captain of the Royal Knights of Toon Castle. Despite his position as a knight, Goofy dislikes using weapons, instead wielding a simple shield, and prefers to avoid fighting whenever possible. But despite his clumsiness and simple-mindedness, he is an eternal optimist who takes life in stride. He has surprisingly accurate intuitive skills, often noticing things that others miss. * Demi Lovato: An Young Princess of The Toon Castle Who Takes Orders from King Mickey and Queen Minnie. She has a crush on Goofy. * Miley Cyrus: Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting and best friend. Also Donald's fiance. * King Mickey Mouse: Rules from Toon Castle, King Mickey is a wise and just ruler. He was a student under the great sorceror Yen Sid and wields great magic which he uses as a last resort if something bad is about to happen. * Queen Minnie Mouse: Co-ruler of Toontown, Queen Minnie is a kind and understanding soul. Usually takes charge whenever King Mickey is absent. * Pluto: King Mickey's pet dog, whom he is fiercely loyal to. * Peg: Goofy's lieutenant and Pete's Wife. Also Friends with Sora, Donald, Miley, Demi and Minnie. * The Chipmunks and Chipettes: Some of the main protagonists of the series, they a mega-musical group made up of Alvin and the Chipmunks (brothers Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) and Brittany and the Chipettes (sisters Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor). They occasionally help the Rescue Rangers. ** Alvin: The Chipmunk on guitar. An emotional roller coaster, Alvin's enthusiasm is boundless and his despair is bottomless. The term "look before you leap" definitely doesn't apply to Alvin, who is impulsive, charming, musical and full of animal magnetism. What others might characterize as half-baked schemes, Alvin prefers to see as "challenging the ordinary". Alvin is the love interest of Brittany, and the feeling is mutual. ** Simon: The Chipmunk on bass. In addition to having an IQ just north of Einstein, Simon possesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. His chess master mind allows him to anticipate Alvin's hairbrained schemes (Simon's phrase, not Alvin's) and devise a solution that is inevitably required. In the end Simon loves Alvin, although he secretly worries that they share the same gene pool. Simon is the love interest of Jeanette and the feeling is mutual. ** Theodore: The Chipmunk on drums. The child of innocence, Theodore is shy, loving, sensitive, gullible, trusting and naive. In short, he is an easy target for Alvin's manipulations. In fact, Theodore often holds the swing vote between his two brothers' choices of action. Simon appeals to Theodore's better nature while Alvin goes straight to bribery. Eleanor is his love interest. ** Brittany: The Chipette on tambourine. Brittany is the lead singer and the dazzling center of her own universe. Though she may appear self-center, emotional, vain and self-absorbed, she also cares for her two sisters. Though she tries not to admit it, Brittany is in love with Alvin. ** Jeanette: The Chipette on keytar, Jeanette is the group's "absent minded professor". She often is so caught up in contemplating the universe that she forgets the simple matters of life like not tripping over her own feet. She can generally be found with her shoelaces untied or her buttons askew, and unlike her sister Brittany, Jeanette knows she is not her looks. Jeanette has a major crush on Simon, but is awfully shy about it. ** Eleanor: The Chipette on keyboard. Logical, organized and extremely maternal, Eleanor exudes a sense of calm that soothes her two sisters' frenetic nature. Eleanor is the chubbiest of her sisters, but she embraces "living large" and is a mini-Olympiad in any field of sport. Theodore is her love interest. * Vinny: Alvin, Simon and Theodore's mother. * Broo: The Chipmunks' male sheepdog puppy. He has a star hanging from his collar. Will go out of his way to embarrass and/or chass anything he considers an enemy. Conversly, Broo is very loyal to his friends. * Johnny 5: Originally known as SAINT Prototype No.5, he is one of five robots invented by Prof. Von Drake, who was brought to life by a lightning bolt. Now he spends time with Sora, Donald & Goofy, albeit sometimes causing trouble for them because of his naivete, his unmatched strength, and thrist for knowledge from books or TV. * Roger Rabbit: The court jester of Toon Castle. A frantic over-anxious character who often stutters while screaming, a white clownish rabbit with a gap between his front teeth. One of his famous traits is his voice, "P-b-b-b-b-bleeeease!". Like most, Roger is very loyal to his friends. * The Rescue Rangers: A quintet team who due to their size makes them the perfect detectives. It's made up of Alvin, Simon and Theodore's uncles Chip 'n Dale, and their friends Monterary Jack, Zipper and Gadget. ** Chip 'n Dale: Alvin, Simon and Theodore's fun-loving uncles. Chip is smart and can be strict. He does know how to have fun and gets revenge on whoever messes with him or his brother Dale. Dale is a little witty and the dumb one of the two. He can be lazy and loves to relax rather than be active like Chip. Alvin and Simon take after their Uncle Chip in that Alvin likes to have fun and Simon prefers to be serious, whereas Theodore takes after their uncle Dale. Chip wears a fedora and a bomber jacket and frequently uses rope to lasso or swing to other spots. Dale wears a red and yellow Hawaiian shirt and is known to be a bit of a prankster like his nephew Alvin. ** Monterey “Monty” Jack: An adventure-loving Australian mouse who spent years traveling the world before a chance meeting with Chip 'n Dale, and joining up with them along with his sidekick Zipper. Stronger and larger than the others, Monty can be quick to anger if he, or his friends, has been offended. This trait sometimes leaves him ready to do battle with a much larger opponent, and the others having to calm him down. Likes to tell tales of his travels, and is sort of a surrogate father to Gadget due to his friendship with her late father. *** Zipper the Fly: Monty's housefly sidekick and long time friend. With his tiny size and flying abilites, Zipper often handles little jobs that the rest of the team cannot. He speaks in unintelligible buzzes that only Monty and other insects are able to understand. Despite his tiny size, Zipper occasionally has impressive displays of strength which are matched only by his unwavering loyalty to his friends. ** Gadget Hackwrench: The love interest of Chip, though she doesn't seem to notice in many cases. A young female mouse and the team's pilot, mechanic and inventor, Gadget is the daughter of deceased inventor and aviator Geegaw Hackwrench, who was a good friend of Monterey Jack. Joins the team sometime after Monty and Zipper joined up. She moves quickly, thinks quickly, and talks quickly, sometimes leaving the others looking dazed and confused. In addition to building and maintaining the Ranger Plane, Gadget is the one responsible for the various technological items used by the team and is regularly inventing new vehicles and tools for the team's use. She has the uncanny ability to take discarded and unrelated items, and invent nearly anything with them. Her creations don't always work the way she intends and have sometimes failed at just the wrong moment to cause the tetam trouble. * Bert Raccoon: Pilot of the Royal Toon Air Force, Bert is a happy-go-lucky, energetic raccoon with a lot of imagination. * Ralph Raccoon: Bert's co-pilot and one of his best friends, Ralph is one of the most level-headed of the gang and most adult. * Melissa Raccoon: Ralph's wife, Melissa's photographic ability make her an ideal spy for the royal family. * Schaeffer: A large sheepdog who serves as the cook for Toon Castle. He has a black belt in karate, which he sometimes teaches the kids in his spare time. * Duke Cedric Sydney Sneer: Cyril Sneer's son who left his father's evil ways to do good instead. Geeky, shy and initially rather weak, character-wise, he became more self supportive and capable while under the guidance of King Mickey who made him a duke. * Duchess Sophia Sneer '''(nee '''Tutu): Cedric's girlfriend/wife, who is a superb swan glider and diver. Good friends with the Queen and Melissa. A pacifist by nature who hates fighting, will only fight if she finds she has no other alternative. Made a duchess following her marriage to Cedric. * Elliot the Dragon: A big green and purple dragon who loves to play with children. Has the ability to become invisible. He enjoys playing with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Demi. Whenever King Mickey needs to go somewhere, Elliot is there to help him or anyone else. Likes playing tricks on enemies with his abilities. Also He and Miley Playing Pretend Airplane. * Click the Mouse: A Computer Mouse Who is Pilot of the Royal Toon Air Force and Knows Information of Computers, TVs and Other Electronics. * Faith Ryan: Click's co-pilot and Is a Cheerleader at 17 Years Old. * Katie Silva: An 16 Year Old Girl Who serves as a Royal Knight serving as Goofy's third-in-command. Geeky, shy and initially rather weak, character-wise, he became more self supportive and capable. * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Some of Zordon's original Power Rangers who wear their Dinotopian outfits and often guide the Chipmunks and their friends when something is troubling them. ** Jason Lee Scott: Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers. ** Tommy Oliver: Green Ranger and second-in-command of the Power Rangers. ** Zack Taylor: Black Ranger. ** Billy Cranston: Blue Ranger and genius of the team. ** Trini Kwan: Yellow Ranger. ** Kimberly Ann Hart: Pink Ranger. Supporting Characters * Yen Sid: A powerful sorcerer who was King Mickey's teacher. * Ludwig Von Drake: Resident inventor involved in all things scientific, medical and technical. He is an uncle of Donald Duck. * Scrooge McDuck: Another member of Donald Duck's family, usually helps fund Ludwig's projects, one of these being the S.A.I.N.T. protection project, Known as the richest duck in Duckburg. * The Three Stooges: Johnny 5's brothers that were reprogrammed by Johnny 5 into three new personalities. The Number 4 robot was lost after having it stolen and destroyed by The Sorcereress. ** Moe: Next to Johnny 5, Moe is the most intelligent. As such, is the take-charge leader of the group. ** Larry: The nutty one of the group. ** Curly: The most childish of the group. * Kairi: Sora's Girlfriend Who Loves Shopping, Go to Disneyland Resort, and Helping Others. Also, She is an Maid of Queen Minnie. * Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers: The Guards of Toon Castle. The Thunder Rangers consist of Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Aisha Campbell, and also three clones of Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, and Billy Cranston. ** Tom Oliver: White Ranger, Tommy's clone and leader of the Thunder Rangers. ** Rocky DeSantos: Red Thunder Ranger, and second-in-command of the Thunder Rangers. ** Adam Park: Green Thunder Ranger, ** Bill Cranston: Blue Thunder Ranger, Billy's clone and genius of the team. ** Aisha Campbell: Yellow Thunder Ranger. ** Kim Hart: Pink Thunder Ranger, and Kimberly's clone. * R2-MK: * Enrie: Bartender of the Ink and Paint Club. * Zordon the Second: The Thunder Rangers' telepathic wizard & mentor is responsible for forming the original Guards of Toon Castle. While the Thunder Rangers are in battle He would send The Thunder Rangers advice & weapons. He also gave the Thunder Ranger their Zords. * Alpha 5: * Rufus: '''He was used to be Ron's pet naked mole rat but it was founded by The Thunder Rangers. He goes on nearly all the mission with The Thunder Rangers, due to his smaller size in capacity, he often proves himself useful. * '''Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier: * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch: * The Avengers: The Second-in-command Guards of the Toon Castle being stationed & recruited from S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Iron Man *** JARVIS ** Ant-Man/Giant Man ** Captain America ** Black Panther ** The Incredible Hulk *** Bruce Banner ** Wasp ** Thor ** Hawkeye Villains * The Sorcereress: The Evil Wicked Witch from Spyro - Year of The Dragon who seeks to conquer Toontown by any means. ** Rhynocs Soldiers: The Sorcereress' additional henchmen. * Captain Pete: In the past, he caused mischief in Toontown which eventually leads to the King and Queen to banishing him for his evil ways. Now works as The Sorceress' s second-in-command. ** Beagle Boys: Masked bandits who try to rob the gold vault in Toon Castle. *** Ma Beagle: Mother of the Beagle Boys and the clan matriarch. *** Bigtime Beagle: Leader of the group, and is distinguished by being rather short for someone with the word "Big" in his name. He often has to correct his companions whenever they get something wrong and mishear his directions, he is the most intelligent. Often called "Big Doofus" by Alvin and/or Brittany to annoy him, which results in Bigtime to say "That's Bigtime, not Big Doofus!" or "The name's 'Bigtime' and you know it!". *** Burger Beagle: As his name suggests, Burger has a large appetite, although it is for more than just hamburgers. He has a habit of rambling about food no matter if any of the others are actually talking about it. His prison tag is often seen wite a bite taken out of it. He also isn't very bright. *** Bouncer Beagle: Distinguishable for his teeth, one of which is missing. Strongest of the Beagles. *** Baggy Beagle: Distinguishable for his silly grin as well as his loose-fitting clothing. His prison tag is often seen with a fold in one of the corners. He's probably the least inteeligent and the most sloppy of the Beagle Boys. ** Catgut: Pete's Evil Cat Who Likes To Cause Trouble for Donald, Sora, Miley, Demi, Goofy and Johnny 5 is To Be Blammed. His Rival is Pluto. * The Grand Duke of Owls: A Powerful Sorcerer Who Destroys ToonTown with His Nephew, Hunch. * The Weasels: A rival gang of bandits who, like the Beagle Boys, try to steal the gold in Toon Castle. They enjoy laughing the misery of others, including each other, and are fond of grim, dark concepts. ** Smart Guy: Leader of the group, his weapons of choice are a revolver and a switchblade. He commits a malapropism almost every time he speaks. As leader, Smart Guy is the most disciplined of the Weasels, as he has more control over his laughter and tries his best to get his cohorts to follow suits. ** Psycho: The most unstable of the group, his weapon of choice is a barbarshop straight razor. ** Stupid: Dumpest and overweight member of the group, his weapon of choice is a spiked baseball bat. ** Wheezy: The smoking weasel whose weapon of choice is a tommy gun, which sometimes malfunctions on him. ** Greasy: Puerto-Rican member who wields a switchblade. Cast * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck * Bill Famer as Goofy and Pluto * Demi Lovato - Herself * Miley Cyrus - Herself * Bret Iwan - King Mickey * Russi Taylor - Queen Minnie * Tim Blaney - Johnny 5 * Jim Cummings - Pete and Moe * Rob Paulsen - Curley * Christopher Plummer - The Grand Duke of Owls * Tom Kenny - Hunch * Heather Asch - Click the Mouse * Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck * Billy West - Larry * Cree Summer - Faith Ryan * Nikki Blonsky - Katie Silva * Frank Welker - Catgut, Elliot, Rhynocs, Bigtime Beagle and Baggy Beagle * April Winchell - Peg * Corey Burton - Yen Sid and Ludwig Von Drake * David Lander - Smart Guy * June Foray - Ma Beagle and Wheezy * Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Greasy and Psycho * Fred Newman - Stupid * Chuck McCann - Burger Beagle and Bouncer Beagle * Flo Di Re - The Socereress * Alyson Stoner - Kairi * Yuri Lowenthal - Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger, Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, Tom Oliver/White Thunder Ranger, Hawkeye * Darryl Kurylo - Zack Taylor/Black Ranger * Johnny Yong Bosch - Adam Park/Green Thunder Ranger * Eric Artell - Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger, Bill Cranston/Blue Thunder Ranger * James Arnold Taylor - Rocky DeSantos/Red Thunder Ranger * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger, Kim Hart/Pink Thunder Ranger, Wasp * Kari Wahlgren - Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger * Karen Strassman - Aisha Campbell/Yellow Thunder Ranger * Kevin Michael Richardson - Zordon the Second * Richard Steven Horvitz - Alpha 5 * Nancy Cartwright - Rufus * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Wally Wingert - Ant Mam/Giant Man * Phil LaMarr - JARVIS * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther * Fred Tatasciore - The Incredible Hulk * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor * Brian Bloom - Captain America * Steve Burton - Bruce Banner Episodes *Sleeping Brittany Trivia *The animated versions of many live-actions films are somewhat similar to The Pagemaster, Enchanted, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, ect.. Category:Disney shows Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure